Hidden Secrets
by Katrina Birch
Summary: What happens when Ron's family go missing? One-shot, lots of Hermione and Ron interaction.
1. Missing

**A/N: **Hey everyone! My first story... could be one-shot, review if you want it to be a whole thing:) Probably sucks 'cause it's my first, but ANYWHO! :) Please review :)

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K Rowling, and I do not own any of her stuff! :) Wish I was a genius. But I'm not so... meh :)

* * *

><p><strong>Ronald Weasley <strong>stumbled into the living room of the Burrow, yawningas he looked around quickly.

'There is no one in the living room at,' He looked over at the clock, '12:30 in the afternoon?' he mumbled to himself.

He looked at the clock that showed where everyone was. It said that Charlie, Bill and Percy were away, but everyone else were lost. He ambled upstairs, and looked in everyone's room. Fred and George weren't there, neither were Ginny and his parents.

'Where the bloody hell are they?' He asked aloud.

He expected someone to tell him to 'watch his language', but no one seemed to answer back to him.

He placed his hand over the rough stubble that was forming there, trying to figure out where everyone had gone. As he started to make his way downstairs and into the garden, a knock was at the door. He opened it, and the first thing he noticed was her beautiful, wavy long brown hair with little streaks of blonde weaving its way into it. He then moved onto her face, and that was when he realised it was Hermione.

'Oh, ah, hi 'Mione' he said avoiding eye-contact.

'Hello Ronald' she brightly.

'Ah-h, _who_ you want, because I can't seem to find anyone!'

'What do you _mean_ you can't seem to find anyone?'

'The clock says everyone's here, but they're not. They're not anywhere!'

'Have you checked their bed-'

'Yes! Yes Hermione, I _have_ checked their bedrooms, but they're not there.' He snapped, not knowing where the sudden outburst came from.

'Oh… um ok, I'm sorry that I assumed that'

'No 'Mione, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry.'

'So you've looked in their bedrooms, have you checked anywhere else?'

'Hey, ah, why don't you come inside and we'll continue this?'

'Oh, ah, sure. I'm sure that's what you do when a _friend _comes to your door and they start chatting to you' she said dripping with sarcasm.

As she made her way in she couldn't help herself but stare at his well-built body from playing Quidditch. You could see every muscle through that thin, white t-shirt.

"Gosh I shouldn't be _thinking _about this kind of stuff" She thought, but she just couldn't help herself. His hair was untidy from sleep, and his stubble was just gorgeous. His eyes were sparking with an electric blue, and through that thick orange hair that was drooping into his eyes he was staring at her, whilst she gazed at him.

She quickly looked away with a blush creeping onto her face.

'Anyway, what did you come around for 'Mione?' Ron asked with interest.

'It doesn't matter. What matters is that- you need to get changed! Ronald it is _12:30 _in the _afternoon! _I came around here later because I thought that everyone would be awake and dressed. But that is obviously not the case.'

'Oh, um, okay I'll be down in about five minutes. You can look around if you want.'

'Okay, but be quick'

While he practically ran upstairs, Hermione started to look around the house. Then realising what a lovely house it actually was. It was extremely homey, a type of home that she longed for. A big family where everyone looked out for each other, and they actually _remembered _each other's names. 'Unlike my own', but she quickly pushed that thought from her mind. She went into the lounge room and noticed a clock with everyone's picture on it.

'Oh I've heard about one of these! They were in _'Ancient Artefacts of the Wizarding World'_! I can't believe that you have one in your house… not meaning anything offensive at all of course, but it's just… amazing. I love **everything** like this. Old and rusty, new and polished. But I- these are _amazing! _Oh, wow, did you know tha-'

'Yes Hermione, I did' Ron muttered.

He had been standing in the corner for a while, just watching her ramble on about something or other. She was beautiful when she didn't know anyone was watching her. They had been at Hogwarts together for nearly six years now. And they still riled each-other up, and at the end of some of the arguments, he sometimes couldn't remember what they were fighting about, it's just that he loved seeing her mad. Her eyes would go a deep brown, and there were occasional hazel sparks in them. But right now he was just watching her. With her petite little bum poking out while she was in complete awe of the clock.

'But Ron! It's completely amazing!'

'Yes Hermione… I sort of know that!'

'But Ron!'

'Yes'

'But-'

'Yes Hermione!'

'Right… I'll shut up now'

'No, I didn't mean that, I just mean that people don't _normally _come into other people's houses and marvel their _**clocks**_'

'Why did you stress the word 'clocks' so much?'

Ron laughed 'Never mind'

'Now come on! Let's go find your family!' She said with a glint of determination in her eyes.

They looked everywhere. They weren't in the kitchen, they weren't in their bedrooms, they weren't in the garden, they weren't in the shed, _and_ they weren't in the attic.

'They're nowhere!' Ron whined.

'Don't give up so soon! They could be anywhere…'

'But they _aren't _anywhere! Because we've looked everywhere!'

'Look Ron, I know you _love _spending time with me, but I think we should call some others over to start a search party…'

'For once, I think you're right'

'Boy _thanks_!'

'I know I know, I'm a genius, but you didn't have to point it out completely!'

'Shut up Ron!'

'Really? I think… you have to say, that I'm the smartest boy you've ever met, and you've ever _going _to meet!'

'Never in a million years!'

'Really?'

'Really.' She said quite matter-of-factly

'Really Really?'

'Really Really'

'RAAAAAA!'

'AGH!'

He started tickling her as she squirmed along the floor. The force of him on top of her whilst tickling her was completely baffling. She was shocked at the mere strength of him.

'Stop it, stop it!'

'Not until you say it!'

'Never!'

'Then I'll just stay here for-EVER!'

'AGH! NO!'

'Say it then!'

'Fine, fine'

'Say it!'

'You… are the… REALLY!'

'YES!'

'The smartest boy I've ever met!'

'AND the other bit!'

'And I will ever meet! GET OFF ME NOW!'

'Okay, okay,'

'That was _completely_ satisfying,' Ron declared.

'To be called _smart_ by someone who is smart, shouldn't be satisfying!'

'Oh but it is!'

'Well it- what are you doing?' Hermione asked while she glared at Ron.

'Nothing! Nothing at all…'

Ron was getting off her and he sat down on the couch watching whilst sitting down on the couch. Her hair was all scruffy and out of its perfect place because she was tackled. Her shirt was pulled up to her belly-button, and her face was flustered. He was much the same, but he just didn't notice it.

She was beautiful.

'So, should we get back to looking?'

'Can I get a drink?'

'Only if you get me one to!'

'Fine, but I don't know where anything is!'

'Then I'll just have to come and help you'

'And THEN we have to call Harry for help'

'Will he be able to get here from Hogwarts? Seeing as it _is _holidays, and he didn't want to stay here with me because we apparently need 'privacy'! I mean, who NEEDS privacy?'

'Most living people Ron.'

'Yeah… But… Still!'

'Oh shut up!'

'Okay, okay!'

'Let's go get some drinks' she said with a smile.

They got up at the same time, and they automatically tripped over each-other.

'Oh my gosh! I'm _so _sorry! Are you okay? Do you need ice? Or, anything else? Because I think I could find some _somewhere_, but are you okay? Do you need anything? Ron, Ron talk to me! Speak, speak-'

'Hermione, I'm fine! Just a hit on the head with an unfortunate table… I hope the tables alright… if it isn't, Mum's going to _**kill**_ me!'

'That's right, your parents, we _need _to find them!'

'Come on then! Let's call some people over here to help with the search party, but before that, why did you come over here?'

'Oh, I was just wondering if I could stay for the rest of the summer, because my parents are going to be in Thailand until the end of year…'

'Oh yeah sure! My mum would love you here! Not to mention Ginny, she _needs _a girl around here! And mum doesn't count'

'Thanks Ron!' Hermione said as she went to give him a quick hug, that made both of them blush.

'Ok… do you want to get off me now?' Ron asked as the hug went on for a _little _bit too long.

'Oh, yeah, sure, ahh, sorry'

'No, it's okay'

'Okay, so how do we get all of the people here without taking so long?'

'Could we call Dobby to come and help us?'

'No! Absolutely not! Did you know that 510 House Elves die every year from-'

'YES HERMIONE! Please do not bring up _S.P.E.W_ right now! It will take ten times quicker than using an owl, and they will be here much quicker!'

'Fine, but then no more of… of this' She said pointing to her head then to him.

'Hey! I take offence to that!'

'Meh'

'Grrrr' Ron threatened

'And I say again, **meh**'

Ron sighed, 'Okay, let's get Dobby in here'

'DOBBY!' Hermione shouted.

A loud pop sounded in-front of them, and a moment later, Dobby arrived. They gave him instructions to give Remus, Tonks, and Harry the situation and to be here ASAP.

He nodded, and a second later, there was a pop, and he was gone.

'Well I guess the only thing left to do here is to wait…'

'I guess you're right.'

'Always'

Ron frowned in confusion…

'How are you _always_ right?'

'I'm. A genius. Duh'

'Sure…'

'HEY! You _know _I am!'

'Right… I'm going to go check if Dobby's back'

'He won't be'

'How do you know? Or are you just a genius?'

'I'm just a genius… but we would have heard the *pop* noise by now'

'Oh, yeah that's right'

'Mm-hmm,'

'Hey Ron…'

'Yeah 'Mione?'

'Would it be okay if my boyfriend came over for a day or so while I'm here?'

'**No**! I- I mean… Who's your boyfriend?' Ron said with a smirk.

'Just a boy in our grade called Stewart…'

'Wait… Stewart Ackerley? From Ravenclaw?'

'Yeah… but before you say anything! He's really smart, and really sweet, and he's kind of good looking…' Hermione admitted shyly.

'I'm completely fine with that… but just one thing'

'Yeah what is it?'

'No public snogging, or anything else' Ron pleaded.

'I can't completely guarantee that!'

'You have to! Or he can't come over…'

'Fine!'

Ron was bewildered. He just couldn't _believe _that Hermione had a boyfriend! It was Hermione! She could never have a boyfriend! It wasn't allowed… Stewart _was_ a nice guy, but he just wanted to beat him up because he was touching Hermione's hand, or her hair. That was _his _job! And he was taking it away from him. Wait… why should he care? Why would I care about who has a crush on Hermione? He didn't… so why did he care. He _couldn't _have a crush on Hermione, because she was like a sister to Harry, and that would be betraying him. And as if Harry would ever go after Ginny. If he did he would be a dead man, but he wouldn't, **ever** do that! And plus… it was Hermione! His only proper girl that was his friend. Unless you count Lavender… but that was more of her being a stalker then a friend.

'Drink time!'

'Okie Dokie'

As they made their way into the kitchen, there was a loud 'pop' behind them, and Harry was there with Dobby.

'Hey mate!'

'Hey Ron, hey 'Mione, what's this about Dobby saying that your family have gone missing?'

'Well they ah, they kind of have…'

'What? Where are they?'

'That's kind of why we called you!' Hermione said grimly.

'Hey Dobby'

'Yes Ronald?'

'There isn't any need to call anyone else'

'Okay, if you wish'

'I do'

'Goodbye Master Potter, Miss Granger, Master Weasley'

'See you Dobby' they said simultaneously.

'Now come on Ron, explain this to me'

'Right, so I woke up this morning, well afternoon-'

'As you do normally… what was it, 12pm?' Harry chuckled

'No actually, it was 12:30!' That comment earned him a slap on the shoulder from Hermione.

'Ouch! But yeah, when I came downstairs there was no one there, and then the clock, you know which one,' he said while putting a hand over Hermione's mouth 'and that they were all lost… except from Charlie, Bill and Percy.' Ron explained.

'Obviously' Harry stated

'Yeah, then Hermione came over and asked if she could stay the rest of the summer because of her parents'

'Oh dude, you get no privacy here!'

'I get way to much privacy already! It'll be nice with hardly any!' Hermione protested.

'Hey I take offence to that!' Ron cried making them all laugh.

'What happened then?' Harry asked

'Well when Hermione finished marvelling the clock, and then we looked for them all around the Burrow, and the garden and shed. They weren't anywhere!' Ron worried

'Ron, Ron! Calm down!'

'I _**am **_calm!'

'Of course'

'Stop joking around! My family is M.I.A!'

'No, they aren't! They're probably somewhere close, they're probably just a mile or so away!'

'No they aren't! They're going to be dead, and then they're going- they're going to- to- to- to-'

Both Hermione and Harry had never seen Ron break down before. They were seriously worried. It always seemed that Ron begged for personal space, and for his brothers to disappear, but now it had happened, it seemed as if Ron needed them more than ever.

'Look mate, I know that you're bloody distressed at the moment, but we need to look for them… whether you like it or not'

'I know… I know, it's just… I miss them so much!'

'We know Ron' Hermione accepted.

'Let's go and find your family' Harry decided.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **As I said, if you like it please review!:) One-shot:) Only first-chapter!


	2. Lightening the mood

**That **night Hermione, Ron and Harry kept looking for the Weasley's. Harry and Hermione think of them as a second family, and because both of their families are either dead or away all of the time, they were basically their own family. One, big, happy family. That's what they all wanted. Hermione missed Ginny the most, because even though she was a year younger then all of them, she had become very close to all of them. After they finished looking, Ron sat down and stared at the wall for a long time.

'Are they going to come back?' He asked with a frown on his face.

'Yes Ron they are, but they probably need some extra guidance from us first' Harry suggested.

'Mm-hm' was the only response they got from Ron for the rest of the night.

'Ron…'

'Mm-hm'

'Do you miss your family?'

'Mm-hm'

'Do you miss your gold-fish?'

'Mm-hm'

'Do you miss your dog?'

'Mm-hm'

'Do you miss Ginny?'

'Mm-hm'

'Do you want to have babies with Hermione?'

'Mm-hm, wait what?'

'We _finally _get the truth out of you Ron; I can't believe it's been that way all along!'

'Wait, no, I didn't mean that! HARRY!'

At that moment Hermione walked into the room.

'Hermione, Hermione! Ron wants to have your babies! Hermione!'

'WHAT!'

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!' Ron was rolled into a ball on the couch rocking back and forth.

'I don't _want _to be pregnant at the moment Ron!'

'No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!'

Harry burst into laughter and he then stopped. Realising that this isn't really the time or place to be joking around.

'No it's okay Hermione, Ron doesn't _want _to have your baby. Doesn't mean he _won't_ just mean's he doesn't want to'

'HARRY!' Ron and Hermione squealed out simultaneously.

'Fine, fine!' Harry chuckled.

Harry sat down and he started thinking about the Weasley's, one in particular. Ginny. How her hair was wavy and beautiful and a face that makes most girls jealous. Her hair practically replicated fire, with golden streaks appearing occasionally when it was in the right light. Wait, he couldn't be thinking about this type of stuff! Ginny was Ron's _sister_! His sister for Merlin's sake! He couldn't, he _wouldn't_! It wasn't his time or place to be thinking about Ginny like that! But Ron was _probably_ thinking about Hermione like that, but that **still** doesn't give him permission to think about her like that.

'No guys, it's late and I think that we should go to bed before we continue looking, is that okay with you?' Hermione asked with concern for both of the boys. They looked battered and she thought that it was time for a rest.

'Yeah that sounds good' they agreed.

Once they were all changed and ready for the night, Harry wanted to lighten the mood.

'Hey Ron' he asked.

'Yeah mate?'

'Truth or Dare?'

'Uh, well… I don't know, truth'

'Oi Hermione!' Harry yelled as if he were panicked.

A second later a rushed Hermione with a toothbrush half-hanging out of her mouth came rushing in.

'What? WHAT?' she asked.

'Did you want to play truth or dare?'

'Well… I guess so' she agreed somehow realising that this was Harry's way of lightening the mood.

'It was Ron's go, and he picked truth' Harry explained.

'Oh, did you ask him a question?'

'No, not yet, do _you _want to?'

'Sure why not…,'

'Ron, who exactly… do you have a crush on?'

Ron looked bewildered.

'Uh, um, well… there's, you see, ahhhh, um, well'

'GET ON WITH IT!' Harry and Hermione yelled teasingly simultaneously.

'LUNA LOVEGOOD!' he gave in, thinking that Luna was a good option, slightly quirky, but was a good option.

'What?' Harry screamed.

'I thought that you were going to pick HERMIONE!'

'WHAT!' That time both Ron and Hermione felt it necessary to scream simultaneously.

The night carried on quite the same way, always coming back to that question in the end. And Ron never wanted to say, because he never could. 'Because telling a girl that you like them just makes you look like an idiot!'

The Weasley's sat there huddled in the corner, dreading the time when the man was going to come back. Ginny was huddled into a little ball, and rocking in on herself, trying to get some sleep before the bad man came back.

Three loud 'BOOMS' were heard then everything went dark. All of the existing lights turned off and a large figure was slightly outlined by the light shade of moon-beam coming in through the window.

STOMP.

STOMP.

STOMP.

'You guys look like you need a little bit more of a "pampering" to. Do you want some now?' the bad man asked.

A small, hooded figure bounded from behind the curtain.

'Not on my watch they won't!'


	3. Secrets Revealed

Hey GuysXD

Back with CHAPTER 3! yay!

I really hope that you like it and please review otherwise I probably won't upload anymore,... evil I know, I try.

But please review and please give feedback even if negative.

**REVIEW MY PRETTY'S!**

**Disclaimer: **As much as I wish to be J.K, I am not. I only own this plot-line.

* * *

><p><strong>The <strong>bad man slowly took a razor sharp knife out of his pocket, and with no one to stop him he slowly made his way over to the Weasley's. He stretched his long arm and lightly touched Molly Weasley's throat, making a barely visible slit. One drop of red blood streaked down her already bloody neck. She held her head high, knowing that if she showed any form of weakness, then he would take him into his regularly used 'dungeon' or that's what he calls it. Her heart told her to give in, but her brain told her otherwise.

'Don't give in Molly,' Her brain convinced her

'He won't kill you, he never does'

The bad man was frustrated. The Weasley's were tough.

'I guess I'll just have to kill them all then' He thought.

He hardened his grip on the razor blade and pushed down harder. Blood started spurting out of Molly's neck and-

'AGH!' Ron screamed, as he shot up out of bed. His eyes were wet and he had sweat beading off every point on his body.

'Ron? RON!' Harry mumbled because of his sudden wake up.

'You were thrashing around for hours! We couldn't get you up out of bed because you were that violent' Harry exclaimed.

'Holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy, holy Redvines'

'Ron are you okay?' Hermione asked, just getting into the room because she was sleeping in Ginny's.

'Yeah I'm fine 'Mione, just a really graphic night-mare'

'What happened? Do you want to talk about it?'

'Nah… I'm fine' Ron said wondering why he was trying to make them believe it, when he didn't believe himself in the first place.

'Ok, try and go back to sleep, it's 3:30 in the morning'

'Yep. Sleeping. Now'

Ron waited half an hour before he tried to get out of bed. His legs were still wobbly and he couldn't really see straight, but he wanted to get downstairs to do something. His dream was really graphic, and he thought that he recognised the face of the man who was torturing his family. He walked (or hobbled) down the stairs really slowly, making sure not to make any noise because if he made one sound both Harry and Hermione would be out of bed asking him questions. It might sound really mean but he didn't want their help at the moment. He got them all riled up when he awoke, and he didn't want them fussing over him now.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, he crept into the office type room and took a well-used quill and a few pieces of parchment. He knew what he was trying to do, but he just didn't know how to do it.

He was going to draw the 'bad man' as his family said.

Now. Ron was not well known for his drawing. But he was known for many other things. But not going into detail. He tried to draw the man as best as he could. Making many mistakes, he finally got a final product that he was happy with. The man had a few facial features wrong, but in the end the man basically looked basically the same as what he was dreaming.

By the time Ron was finished, it was 6:30 in the morning. Hermione stamped sleepily down the stairs, not realising exactly how loud she was.

'Listen 'Mione, can you go back upstairs?' Ron asked innocently.

'AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!'

'Calm down, CALM DOWN!' Ron reassured her.

'Oh My Gosh! OH MY GOSH!' She squealed.

'OHMYGODHERMIONE!' Harry screamed running down the stairs now.

'It's RON!' Both Harry and Ron pointed out.

'OoOOOoOOoOHhHHHHhHH,'

'Sorry about that.' She exclaimed.

Hermione didn't know what had set her off. She practically knew that Ron was downstairs, because it was obviously that he would go there once he thought no one was asleep. He was so worried about his family, and he always was just so predictable. There was also another thing that she was worried about.

Stewart.

She was worried about how Ron would respond to him actually being there. Ron said that he was _fine _with Stewart coming over, but she wasn't so sure. Ron's response to her telling him that she had a boyfriend. And she hadn't told Harry yet, and she still didn't know what his response would be. They were both like brothers to her, but at the same time she was closer to Ron more than Harry. She just sort of had a connection with Ron, and that didn't really happen with Harry. She wasn't saying that Harry and herself would not work out. No, not at all. She would depend her life on him, and she does, **quite often.**

* * *

><p>Pretty short I know, but I didn't really know how to end it so I thought that was. I really hope you like it because I do!:)<p>

Love you 3

KB


End file.
